Spartan Academy X, Arc 13: Villains R Us
The Villains R Us Arc is the 13th arc of Spartan Academy X. It details the people of Musutafu's struggle against a street gang of serial killers named Villains R Us. Summary Prelude to Darkness While the two of them are in the middle of a date, Euphemious Lowlander and Ashida Kiko are assaulted by a man in a hooded cloak. After a brief skirmish, Kiko recognizes the man's quirk as Amnesia and identifies the man as Asuka Genzou. Euphemious and Kiko question Genzou about the assault, and Genzou explains that news of Euphemious' defeat would strike fear into the heart of Asahi Hisaya. After Euphemious and Genzou exchange a few more blows, Genzou attempts to utilize his Amnesia quirk on Euphemious but Kiko uses her Dark Energy quirk to thwart Genzou's attempt. However, as Kiko protects Euphemious from the Amnesia quirk, Homura Chinatsu utilizes her 5D quirk to abduct Kiko. Genzou then explains that Kiko had been his target rather than Euphemious and that, because the Dark Energy quirk is a perfect counter to the 5D quirk, the only way to capture Kiko with the 5D quirk was by deceiving or forcing Kiko to defend someone else with her quirk rather than herself. Genzou then thanks Euphemious, before retreating as Euphemious attempts to cut him down. Subsequently, out of desperation and rage, Euphemious resorts to meeting with his evil ninja of a grandfather — Noro Noro — in order to procure as much information about Genzo and Villains R Us as he could. Start of Darkness Immediately after the abduction of Kiko, Genzou orders Anai Daiki and Chinatsu to begin destroying all of the cellphone towers and satellites. So Chinatsu begins to teleport Daiki to the satellites and towers in order to allow Daiki to destroy the satellites and towers with his Sunday Punch. Consequently, all throughout Musutafu, cellphones cease to be able to make any calls or send any texts. Not long after, Banri Eiichi infiltrates U.A. High School and attempts to use the carbon dioxide of his life-long accumulation of exhalations to poison Fujita Kurenai and Yoshida Fusako into unconsciousness. Though Eiichi succeeds in knocking out Fusako, he fails to knock out Kurenai due to the fact that Kurenai's plant-like hair is able to respire with carbon dioxide just like a plant. So, before Kurenai is able to alert anyone to Fusako's abrupt fall into unconsciousness, Eiichi assaults Fusako. After a short battle, Kurenai resorts to igniting an explosion which quakes the U.A. campus and topples the building Eiichi and her had been in. Subsequently, a blown away Kurenai crashes in the U.A. training grounds with Fusako in hand. However, Eiichi was not defeated by the explosion and chases after Kurenai. Eiichi mocks Kurenai's father, Bansho Goro, in order to goad Kurenai into attacking him. Then, as Kurenai lashed out at him with her hair, Eiichi grabbed Kurenai's hair with a tornado of his respirations and then had the tornado swing Kurenai into a slam upon the ground! The slam blasted a crater into the ground and knocked Kurenai out. As a result, Eiichi was able to retrieve Fusako from Kurenai. However, before Eiichi could leave with Fusako, Eiichi is assaulted by Ginga Ishiku and Usoho Jason. Rather than fight the hero students on their terms and turf, Eiichi hurls Kurenai high and through the air and then retreats with Fusako in hand. In response, Ishiku sends a fiery monster to both save Kurenai and then bring Kurenai to Fujita Yashi. Subsequently, Ishiku and Jason chase Eiichi into the streets of Musutafu. After he is cornered by Ishiku and Jason, Eiichi kicks open a manhole and drops Fusako into the sewers. Jason attempts to grab Fusako with the sewer water, but Chinatsu abducts Fusako with her 5D quirk before Jason manages to do so. Then a skirmish breaks out, Ishiku and Jason vs Eiichi. After it becomes apparent to Eiichi that he would not be able to defeat Ishiku and Jason at the same time, Eiichi destroys a nearby car and then uses his respirations to pull a child out of the car. Eiichi then uses his respiratins to hurl the child high and through the air. Ishiku is about to send another fiery monster to save the child, but Eiichi warns — or rather, lies to — Ishiku about the fact that he has covered the child in explosive gas. So Ishiku is forced to rocket himself into grabbing the child and then wrapping himself around the child as best as he can. Subsequently, Ishiku crashes into the ground. Fortunately, Ishiku took the brunt of the fall. So the child was relatively unharmed by the fall. But of course, at the cost of Ishiku being too damaged to continue the fight with Eiichi. At this point, it becomes a battle between Eiichi and Jason. Unfortunately, Eiichi and Jason stalemate. Consequently, Chinatsu manages to imprison Fusako and then return to help Eiichi escape Jason. As Chinatsu extracts Eiichi from his fight with Jason, Eiichi promises to kill Jason at a later date. Rise of the Dark As Chinatsu helps Eiichi escapes, Daiki approaches Akaba Mahiro and Okino Raizo in the park. Daiki questions Raizou about what the Super Move of Akechi Ichigo is, but Raizou refuses to answer Daiki's question. Daiki then answers that it's Big Band Impact, before using a punch against the ground to ignite an explosion. The explosion blows the park into a crater. It also burns and mutilates Mahiro and Raizou with its heat and shrapnel. Immediately afterward, Daiki abducts an unconscious Mahiro and then kicks a heavily injured Raizou unconscious. Daiki brings Mahiro to Villains R Us headquarters, where Daiki cuts out Mahiro's eyes. Afterward, Daiki brings Mahiro's eyes to Asuka Michiya as proof that he has Mahiro is in his custody and then uses Mahiro as a hostage in order to force Michiya to come with him to Villains R Us headquarters. As Daiki is bringing Michiya in, Chinatsu and Genzo ambush Adachi Annoijiku and Adachi Haruto in their home. As soon as the ambush begins, Genzo uses his Amnesia quirk to deprive Annoijiku and Haruto of their ability to utilize their Undo quirk. Subsequently, as Genzo combats Annoijiku and Haruto, Chinatsu uses her 5D quirk to abduct Annoijiku. By doing so, Chinatsu caused Annoijiku to drop a pinned grenade. As a result, Genzo is able to pierce the grenade with a thrown sword and thereby graze Haruto with the grenade's explosion. While Haruto is still dazed by his graze with the explosion, Chinatsu escapes with her 5D quirk and Genzo attempts to finish Haruto off. However, Toriyama AC arrives on the scene and saves Haruto from Genzo. After a skirmish with AC and Haruto, Genzo realizes that he can't beat AC and Haruto in a battleground as small and tight as a house. So Genzo crashes through a window and then flees down the street. AC and Haruto chase Genzo to an open square where Genzo combats AC and Haruto once more. However, though Genzo does manage to use his Amnesia quirk to deprive AC of his Yāoláng Wǔshù, Genzo is unable to defeat AC and Haruto at the same time. So, once again, Genzo flees. Genzo leaps atop the roof of a building and the begins to leap from building to building. AC chooses to chase Genzo from the streets, while Haruto chooses to chase Genzo from the roofs. While Haruto is in the middle of leaping from one roof to another roof, Genzo destroys the other roof by discharging a sword-shaped radiance into the roof. As Haruto falls through the destroyed roof and into a building, Genzo attempts to lose Haruto. However, AC ambushes the distracted Genzo with a pair of diamond clones. Rather than try to fight off the diamond clones, Genzo destroys the roof that the clones and him are on and drops all three of them into a girls' bath. Subsequently, as the girls swing and throws stuff at the clones and Genzo, Genzo uses the chaos to lose the clones. Unfortunately for Genzo, as he leaves the girls' bath and begins a run down the street, AC and Haruto arrive and give chase after him once more! Haruto manages to run Genzo down and rip off Genzo's hood. But before AC or Haruto manage to get a look at anything other than the back of Genzo's head, Genzo sommersaults through a window and into a mall. Immediately afterward, before AC and Haruto manage to enter the mall, Genzo leaves his cloak on a coat rack and then blends into the mall's crowd. As a result, Genzo manages to lose AC and Haruto. Genzo then uses a number of bombs to destroy each of the telephone poles that connect to the mall and thereby prevents AC and Haruto from using the mall's phones to report their encounter with him before it's too late. However, unbeknownst to Genzo, Professor Chosa had been working hard to fix and relaunch some of the satellites that Chinatsu and Daiki had brought down. Consequently, cellphones began to work once more and communication began to commence. AC used a text message to inform all of Class 2-A and Class 2-B, as well as all of Xifas, about Annoijiku's abduction. Not long after, it became apparent that a lot of abductions had occurred before and during the time that the cellphones had been down and that an evil plot was at hand. Total Darkness As soon as Genzo realizes that the cellphones are back up and running again, Genzou calls Asahi Emiko and Chinatsu to him. Then Chinatsu, Emiko, and Genzo ambush Shimakaze Rumi. Genzo coerces Rumi into activating the Tunnel Vision: Alter Ego quirk. As Rumi activates her quirk, Emiko uses her Quirk Manipulation quirk to manipulate the effect of the Tunnel Vision: Alter Ego quirk. By doing so, Emiko is able to create a portal from the conventional timeline to the Tunnel Vision timeline. And then Chinatsu is able to infect the Tunnel Vision timeline with her 5th dimension. After Chinatsu, Emiko, and Genzo let Rumi go; all of Villains R Us retreat into the Tunnel Vision timeline with their abductees. Subsequently, Genzo coerces Fusako and Michiya into building a Perfect Machine which emulates the Dark Energy quirk of Kiko. As soon as the Perfect Machine is complete, Genzo gives the Perfect Machine the name of Big Rip Generator. Afterward, Chinatsu forms a Bifrost — a spatial-temporal bridge — between the conventional timeline and the Tunnel Vision timeline. And then Genzo activates the Big Rip Generator and thereby causes the Big Rip Generator to begin pumping dark energy into the conventional timeline. By doing so, Genzo causes an exponential acceleration of the expansion of the conventional timeline's universe! Basically, to put it simply, Genzo causes a BIG RIP to begin! Counterattack In response to the Big Rip, Sato Ryu — more commonly known as Dumpsterfire — forces a meeting between the bigwigs of Musutafu. Eventually, after a few hours of discussion between bosses and experts, it is decided that those with access to the Tunnel Vision timeline — Shimakaze Byakuko, Shimakaze Kurumi, and Shimakaze Miyoshi — will use a quirk-empowering potion to ferry a hit squad into the Tunnel Vision timeline. So that the Hit Squad can defeat Villains R Us and destroy the Big Rip Generator. So Adachi Haruto, Akechi Ichigo, Akechi Xigshaw, Chujitsuna Tenshi, Ginga Ishiku, Kurogane Kuroka, Kurogane Shade, Sakurai's butler, Shimakaze Mizuki, and Toriyama AC are brought into the Tunnel Vision timeline to face off against Villains R Us. However, as soon as the Hit Squad and the Tunnel Visioners arrive in the Tunnel Vision timeline, Genzou uses his Amnesia quirk to deprive the Tunnel Visioners of their ability to utilize the Tunnel Vision quirk. By doing so, Genzou prevents the Tunnel Visioners from providing the Hit Squad and them with reinforcements. Subsequently, Xigshaw questions Villains R Us about their motive for destroying the Universe with a Big Rip. So Genzou explains to Xigshaw that Villains R Us does not seek to destroy the Universe. But rather, Villains R Us seeks to destroy AND recreate the Universe. Genzou then elaborates that, after the Big Rip Generator finished tearing all of the Universe's atoms asunder, he would have Adachi Annoijiku use the Undo quirk on the Big Rip Generator and then have Asahi Emiko use her Quirk Manipulation quirk to manipulate the Undo quirk as it undoes the Big Rip Generator's destruction of the Universe. By doing so, Genzo would allow Emiko to manipulate the restoration of the Universe and thereby recreate the Universe into a utopia without chaos and conflict. In response to Genzou's answer, Ichigo accuses Genzou of attempting to become a god and then warns Genzou that no human can resist the temptations that would come with the power to recreate the Universe into anything they desired. Genzou denies the accusation that he is trying to become a god and then explains that Villains R Us had spent YEARS searching for the Moros assassin whom had murdered their parents. Only to eventually discover that their parents had been murdered by a mook rather than an elite or officer and that they had unknowingly killed the mook as early as a WEEK into their search for his identity! When Shade comments that Villains R Us had been obsessing over and stuck in the past, Genzou agrees and then asserts that Villains R Us are moving on now. No longer would Villains R Us seek to avenge the past, but rather Villains R Us would work to build a future. A future where children do not lose their families and livelihoods to nobodies at random. Then, a fight breaks out. In hopes of finishing his plan before the Hit Squad can stop him; Genzou retreats with Annoijiku, Chinatsu, and Emiko. But leaves Akaba Mahiro, Anai Daiki, Ashida Kiko, Asuka Michiya, Banri Eiichi, Genji Eri, and Yoshida Fusako to fight the Hit Squad and the Tunnel Visioners. However, Byakuko and Miyoshi manages to escape the fight and pursue Genzou and co. Eventually, after a fierce and long battle, the Hit Squad manages to both defeat Daiki and Eiichi and liberate Eri, Fusako, Kiko, Mahiro, and Michiya from Villains R Us' control. End of Darkness Afterward, the Hit Squad approach the Big Rip Generator and finds Byakuko and Miyoshi fighting Chinatsu and Genzou. Ichigo attempts to destroy the Big Rip Generator while Chinatsu and Genzo are distracted, but Annoijiku uses his Undo quirk to undo all the damage that Ichigo managed to do to the Big Rip Generator. Subsequently, Genzou skirmishes with the Hit Squad but quickly realizes that Villains R Us are outgunned and outnumbered. So Genzou orders a retreat into the Big Rip Generator and Chinatsu uses her 5D quirk to teleport the remnants of Villains R Us into the Big Rip Generator. At this point, Genzou laments the fact that the absence of an unknown Tunnel Visioner had prevented Emiko from altering the time dilation between the conventional timeline and the Tunnel Vision timeline and thereby prevented Villains R Us from accomplishing their goal as soon as the Tunnel Visioners arrived in within the Tunnel Vision timeline. Then Genzou announces that Villains R Us will be proceeding to Plan B. So Annoijiku turns off the Big Rip Generator before it manages to completely destroy the Universe and then uses his Undo quirk to undo the Big Rip Generator's destruction of most of the Universe. Immediately afterward, Emiko uses her Quirk Manipulation quirk to manipulate the Undo and thereby manages to create a solar system — with a habitable planet — which exists within both the conventional and Tunnel Vision timelines. Afterward, Genzou orders Chinatsu and Emiko to retrieve Daiki and Eiichi and then retreat to their new planet: Utopia. Subsequently; Genzou hugs Chinatsu and Emiko one last time, asks Chinatsu and Emiko to tell Eiichi that he loved Eiichi, drunk a quirk-empowering potion, and then ventured off with Annoijiku. Annoijiku and Genzou confront the Hit Squad and the Tunnel Visioners. Genzou releases Annoijiku from his control and then armors himself in a solid of light. Genzou then challenges the Hit Squad and the Tunnel Visioners to combat. Eventually, after a crazy and difficult fight, the Hit Squad and the Tunnel Visioners manages to defeat and restrain Genzou. After the Hit Squad and Tunnel Visioners exit the Tunnel Vision timeline and return to the conventional timeline, the bigwigs of Musutafu begin a discussion about punishing Genzou and tracking down the rest of Villains R Us. However, the discussion is interrupted by the King of Avalon of all people! The King has his army incapacitates the bigwigs and their underlings with poisoned arrows, erases Genzou's memories, and then takes Genzou with him... Sunrise Subsequently, the Sun begins to rise. Though everyone is worried about the King of Avalon's plans for Genzou, they are more relieved by the salvation of the Universe. And so, without adieu, everyone begins to celebrate the defeat of Villains R Us and it is here where the Villains R Us Arc comes to a close.Category:Spartan Academy X Category:Storylines Category:LordNoodleXIV